feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Burgess
)|origin = Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England|years_active = 2005-present|character(s) = Victor Buono|season(s) = Bette and Joan|show_status = Recurring|image = Dominic Burgess.jpeg}}Dominic Burgess (born 'Dominic James Coope'r) is an English actor. He is best known for his appearances in several television adverts and series such as ''Raising Hope'' (2010-2014), ''Doctor Who'' (2005-present), and ''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2005-present). He has also appeared in films such as ''Batman Begins'' (2005). He is recurring in the first season of ''Feud'' as Victor Buono. Early Life Burgess was born in Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England. After developing a flair for acting at Newcastle-Under-Lyme School, he took a year off post-graduation to research drama schools, worked at a supermarket to earn money, and traveled the USA for a few months. He then gained a place at the Academy of Live and Recorded Arts (ALRA) in London and won a Dance and Drama Awards Scholarship for a three-year acting course. He was in several public ALRA productions, including "The End of the Food Chain", "The Art of Success" and "They Shoot Horses, Don't They?". He auditioned for his first professional role on graduation day in his last year at ALRA for the film Batman Begins. Career After landing a role in Batman Begins (2005), Burgess played a small guest role on an episode of ''Doctor Who'' that same year. He then went on to appear in numerous television shows, such as ''Leverage'' (2008-2012), ''1000 Ways to Die'' (2008-2012), ''Rules of Engagement'' (2007-2013), ''90210'' (2008-2013), and ''Teen Wolf'' (2011-present). He also played roles in a few independent films such as ''THG: The Beginning'' and ''The Fortune Theory'' before returning to the small screen in 2013 in guest spots on ''Maron'' (2013-2016), ''Family Tools'' (2013), [[wikipedia:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] (2013-present), and [[wikipedia:Raising Hope|''Raising Hope]] (2010-2014). He also appeared in advertisements for several products, including the video game ''Burnout Paradise'', MetroPCS, and Samsung. He gained his first recurring role in a television series as Zultan Grundy on Disney's teen sitcom ''A.N.T. Farm''. He was in 15 episodes of the series from 2013 to 2014 until its eventual cancellation. He then went back to appearing in small television roles on ''Dads'' (2013-2014), ''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2005-present), ''The Leftovers'' (2014-present), ''2 Broke Girls'' (2011-present), ''Roots'' (2016), ''The Good Place'' (2016-present) and ''Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life'' (2016). In 2017, he played a recurring role on Syfy's fantasy series ''The Magicians'', and he will also have a recurring guest role as actor Victor Buono on Ryan Murphy's upcoming anthology series Feud. Personal Life Burgess is an openly gay actor, and he has admitted that he feels a special affinity to his character Victor Buono, due to the fact that Buono was also a heavy and gay actor with a larger than life personality. Filmography Film Television Gallery Burgess1.jpg Burgess2.jpg Burgess3.jpg Burgess4.jpg Burgess5.jpg Burgess6.jpg Burgess7.jpg Burgess11.jpg Burgess10.jpg Burgess12.jpg Burgess9.jpg Burgess8.jpg External Links *Official Website * * * * * Navigation Category:Male Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Bette and Joan Cast Category:Guest Stars